Normal Girl, Magical World
by Daiuchuu Ginga
Summary: This is the story of Esta, a completely normal girl who goes to Hogwarts. No adventures or saving the world, just an insight into what it really would be like if one day we got that letter we have been dreaming of!


"The train will be arriving at Hogwarts in half an hour, I suggest you put your robes on". An older pupil, prefect according to the shiny badge pinned to their robe, told her.

"Okay." Esta muttered barely even a whisper. She pulled her robe on and shuddered at the thought of walking in it. 'I just know I'm going to trip over and look daft!' She knew logically that wasn't likely as the lady in the shop had made her stand on a stool for ages to make it the perfect length but the nerves had built up and were painting a picture of humiliation.

She still wasn't convinced this wasn't some elaborate joke. When the professor had come to her house a month ago, her father had believed her much more quickly than Esta had. Then again, her father had always claimed there was something "different" about her "but in a good way" he always hurriedly added.

Esta had been watching television when the knock that would alter her entire life sounded from the hallway. She didn't answer or pay any attention to it: someone for her father she figured before becoming absorbed in the programme again and forgetting that anyone had even knocked. That is until her father walked in with a middle aged, slightly chubby lady wearing a long dark red robe and holding a pointy hat of the same colour. Esta had a sudden urge to laugh at the fancy dress costume but supressed it as she saw her father's confused but serious face.

"Esta, this lady says she has something important to tell us both. Erm, what did you say your name was? Professor Sackrod?"

"Professor Sachron," She corrected smiling, "Yes I have come to tell you some very exciting news Esta".

The unbelievable story had followed. That she Esta was in fact a witch, a muggle born. (She thought she had said muddle born at first but realised she was wrong when she was reading all about wizards a few weeks later). She was given a letter confirming that she had a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a list of required supplies.

Throughout it all her father nodded repeatedly as if this explained everything. Why his little girl was "different". Why that hideous hat had randomly flown out of the window and disappeared in the breeze. Esta on the other hand had listened sceptically. She didn't say anything as she didn't want to be rude but as if the professor had sensed her distrust she whipped out a thin piece of wood (Esta now knew this was a wand) and made a long stream of flowers appear from the tip, which then danced in a circle before her eyes first clockwise and at a tap of the wand anti-clockwise. Esta failing to see any thin wire, she had looked hard, laughed in awe. Even if it _was_ a prank, it was still an impressive trick. Nevertheless, when Professor Sachron left and before her dad could give his excited speech, she expressed her doubt, "Dad, this is obviously some sort of scam, you're always so gullible!"

"I'm not so sure, she was quite convincing. It explains so much."

"Dad!"

"Look, she gave us free train tickets to London, so prank or not I think we may as well use them. Worst case scenario we go to this pub she mentioned and nothing is there. We can still have a good day in London!" He grinned.

Esta couldn't argue with this so two weeks later she found herself stood in front of a dilapidated building with a sign claiming to be 'the leaky cauldron'.

"Dad it's here." She called as her father seemed to skip right over it.

"So it is!" He laughed, "Okay let's go in".

"I don't even think it's open".

"Of course it is, look there's people inside," He pointed at the grimy windows where shadows could be seen behind.

"You can hardly see in past the dirt. That might just be robbers". She joked as she opened the door.

Keeping close behind her father, the pair walked up to the bar.

"Erm..Hi." Her dad said to the blond-haired lady stood there, "Erm…" Esta fought the urge to laugh; for all his willingness to believe in this magical world, he was having difficulty saying it aloud.

"Can I help you?" She asked smiling.

"Erm…yes…" He said but then didn't continue speaking.

Esta stepped out from behind him, "We are looking for…the alley."

"Ah! A Hogwarts student?" She exclaimed, "Yes. Follow me." She put down the towel she had been wiping a glass with and beckoned for them to follow her out of a door. "I bet you're excited!" She said, "I went to Hogwarts myself, best years of my life! My partner did too and he teaches there now. He's Professor Longbottom, he teaches Herbology". Esta nodded mutely as doubt was cast over her firm belief that it was all a joke. This would be very elaborate indeed.

They stopped at an ordinary wall.

"You know what to do don't you?" She asked almost suspiciously.

"Yes!" Her dad spoke up pulling out a letter from his pocket.

Spying the crest, she immediately smiled again, pulled out her wand and tapped on a few bricks.

Esta stared in amazement as the wall moved away revealing Diagon Alley. Both sides of the street were lined with colourful shops advertising strange supplies. Cauldrons, spell books, brooms. Bidding goodbye to the barmaid, they began walking down the long street towards a large rather formidable looking building that they had been informed was the place to get money.

"What's wrong with our money?" Esta's father had asked. The barmaid laughed not unkindly, "It won't be accepted around here", she had shoved her hand into her apron and pulled out some strange looking coins, "These are Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. The bank staff…" She faltered and looked like she was considering saying something else but decided against it, "will be able to help you. I hear it's a good exchange rate at the minute."

Now they were stood in the impressive foyer Esta knew exactly why she had paused. The staff wasn't human! Her father did a double take but then painted on a polite smile so Esta followed suit.

A few minutes later, they were free to explore Diagon Alley with a purse full of those strange coins. The shops were bizarre! She had to stand on a stool to be measured for a robe, wave several wands around feeling rather daft, buy a cauldron, and buy some strange books which hardly made any sense to her. After they had bought all the required materials, they sat quietly together eating ice-cream and gawking at the marvellous sites.

"Look! We haven't been in that shop. Here…" Her father stuck his hand into his wallet and pulled out a couple of Galleons to give her, "Why don't we go and check it out. It looks like a prank shop, you love them." He looked down at the Galleons now in Esta's hand and frowned, "I still don't quite understand this currency but that should enough. If not, we have a few more left. We will call it a going away present so let's go and see what's on offer".

The shop he was referring to was on the corner and Esta had to admit she had been intrigued by it. There was a face on the outside holding a top hat, it was like no other shop she had seen before; even here! Still timidly following behind her father, they entered the building. Almost immediately, who seemed to be the one the face outside was modelled appeared. Except after a concealed, or at least she hoped so, double-take, she realised this man had an ear missing.

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" He said cheerfully, "let me know if you need any help".

Esta pulled her father's coat shyly, wanting to look around by themselves but it was too late. He was off on his proud speech again (he had also done it at the pub, bank _and_ wand shop), "Hi, we are completely lost at where to even start. You see, my daughter here . . ." He stepped aside to reveal his now blushing child, "is a muddle-born!" All the other people had smiled politely but with a hint of confusion at this but not this man. He laughed a hearty laugh and then with twinkling eyes said, "Careful, that's almost discriminatory".

Her father looked taken aback, "How? That's what the professor said… I think." He added uncertainly.

"I'm sure she said muggle-born. That's what non-magic folk like yourself are called: muggles. So, your daughter being born a witch to a muggle is called muggle-born. Don't worry she'll soon catch up." His face turned slightly more serious, "There's another expression: Mudblood. It's rather offensive. But that's pretty much outdated so don't worry! Anyway, watch this…"

He waved the wand he was holding and it promptly turned into a comical yellow chicken.

Esta dived into her little travelling bag and pulled her own trick wand from it. She gave it a quick wave and it turned into the chicken. A quick tap and it was back to an ordinary looking wand. The weeks after visiting that shop and Diagon Alley had quickly flown by and here she was sat on the train taking her to her new life. It was completely overwhelming and felt like a bizarre long dream. She was quite glad that she had found an empty area to sit in, just so she could take it all in slowly. She had of course read all the books so knew the basics such as the four houses in Hogwarts and how to play Quidditch but it felt quite different actually living in that world.

The train began to slow before grinding to a halt. The prefect, who seemed to be hanging around perhaps feeling sorry for her travelling alone, popped her head back around the door, "We're here. Leave your cases on the train, they will be brought up later. Follow me."

Esta's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was about to begin!


End file.
